Every Girl Has Her Fangs
by Beautiful blossom
Summary: Team JET encounters a former singing idol named Yuuki when her spaceship crash land. She's an earthling and also a Scan2go racer. Team JET offers a ride but she refuses it for some reason. Why did she quits her career as an idol? Why is Shiro drawn to her? Is it because of her attitude? Read to find out! CHAPTER 6 IS OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna-san, this is my first fanfic about Scan2go! I will use my Oc this time in the stories. Please please review on what you think. K?**

**Introduction to my OC in Scan2go**

**Name : Yuuki Chizura**

**Age : same age as Fiona**

**Hair : Short shoulder-length ocean blue hair with long pigtails on both side of her head.**

**Eye : Pale blue**

**Skin : Fair skin**

**Outfit : White futuristics chinese dress with short white leggings**

**Car : A sabertooth animal type car named Sabertra. It's abilities is based on sound like sonic soundwaves, mega sound and able to detect vibrations or sound from distance. It is pale blue in colour with yellow lightning bolt**

**Background : A former singing idol and unknown past. She doesn't even know her past. She quits becoming an idol and focus on Scan2go**

* * *

"Oh yeah!," Kai shouted on the top of his lungs. " I'm super excited about the race here!,"he said excitedly as he jumped out from their ship. Where is the Team JET right now you're wondering? Well, they are at a random spaceship to join a race held there.

" Calm down Kaz," Fiona told him as her pet Toto jumps up and down on her shoulder.

" Yeah, it's no big deal anyway," Myron agreed coming down slowly from the ship followed by Diego, Shiro, PEL and Tsuchikage.

" I can't guys! I've heard a lot of strong anonymous racers join this race," Kaz said feeling super excited. " Ohhh…I can't wait to race."

" Easy does it pal," Diego said munching his giant sandwich. Shiro just stood there saying nothing. He's a cool and reserved one in the team which he denied ever joining it. Inside, he hardly wait for the race too to race any opponents stronger like him and Kaz.

Then they heard a loud CRASH sound coming from the other side of the hangar. " Hey what's going on? I'm going to check it out," Kaz said speeding towards the strange crashing sound. " Kaz, wait up!," Fiona called as she and the others followed him.

When they got there, they found a wrecked spaceship crash land on the hangar. People surrounded it whispering and pointing at it. A pretty looking blue haired girl can be seen standing closely in front of it with her arms crossed.

"Good thing you crash land here miss," one of the repairmen said to her. "If our station just a mere metres away, you're in big trouble."

" Hey what's going on?," Kaz asked as he approached the girl.

" Crashland, malfunction, short circuit," the girl replied with a sigh. Fiona and the others finally catch up with Kaz. They were panting heavily except for Shiro.

" Where did Kaz get this enough stamina to run this far?," Myron said holding Diego's big tummy for support as he panted. Then, they looked at the damaged spaceship in front of them. " Whoa, what's going on here?," Diego asked.

After observing the damage on the ship, the repairmen wiped his hands with a towel and looks at the blue-haired girl. " Sorry miss, it's quiet impossible to fix it without spare parts," he said with a smile. " I can help you if you sing," he said with a smirk.

"No thanks. Great. Just great," the girl said bitterly. " How am I supposed to go back to Earth with my ship?," she said to herself.

" Hey! You're from Earth too?," Kaz asked excitedly as the girl nodded. "Awesome! Consider yourself lucky! We're from Earth too. We can give you a ride…."

"No thanks," the girl cut in and starts walking away. " I appreciate your help but I have my own way to settle problems." Kaz feel like he's being mocked in other way around. " Can you at least tell us your name?," Fiona called before she starts disappearing in a crowd of people.

" Yuuki. Yuuki Chizura," the girl told them as the crowds of people engulfing her.

" Yuuki? Don't tell me she's THE Yuuki," Myron said switching on his laptop.

" What's up with her?," Kaz wondered scratching his head as they walked towards the race registration corner. Many racers sign up for the same race. Some are alien looking but it's common for people there.

" Yeah, she don't have to be so uptight when we're trying to help," Fiona agreed.

" I need to found out more about her," he said researching through his computer. " Aaahh..there she is. According to the data, she's once a popular and the most talented idol around. She travels around space to perform her concert that is until she quits a year ago."

Diego munched his third giant sandwich as he listened to Myron's explanation. Finally it's their turn to register their name after a long line. " Why did she quits?," Fiona asked. " I mean she could be a bigger start than TiTi if she continues her career as an idol."

" The reason is unknown," Myron replied.

" Alright guys, let's forget about it," Kaz said with a laugh. "We have 3 hours before the race starts and man I'm starve," he said rubbing his stomach. Fiona groaned as Kaz and Diego charged towards a food court.

" Well I can't race on an empty stomach," Fiona said with a smile. " Aren't you going to join us Shiro?," she asked him who's been silent the whole time.

" Yeah sure," he replied as he walks slowly to the food court where Kaz and Diego devoured their food hungrily. So, Team JET enjoys their free time eating and hanging out before the race starts.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Welcome to the race everyone!," DJ announced as the huge crowd cheers "This time, we'll have new stronger racers unlike any other. But the advantage still goes to Team JET who is sure to win!"

Myron scratched his head and sigh. " Peer pressure," he said as Fiona and Diego agreed.

" I'm going to introduced the racers joining us today," DJ continued. " Our racer is none other than Team JET, Kaz Gordan, Fiona Ryder, Shiro Sutherland, Myron Seagram and Diego Montana. Also joining us today is a former idol Yuuki Chizura and…" the DJ continues on and on with the racer's name.

" What Yuuki?!," Kaz asked in disbelief as Yuuki showed up from the entrance. "Yo-you're a Scan2go racer too?," he asked as his voice shakes. The entire Team JET stares at her with their jaw dropped except for Shiro.

Yuuki smirked as she showed her blue Scan2go machine. " I'm looking forward to race you guys," she said with a cheerful voice.

" Card set!," DJ announced.

" Alright!," Kaz said with enthusiasm. " Scan 1!."

" Scan 2!," Yuuki announced.

" Ready? Gooo!," they all said together as the race started.

* * *

**Hey guys pliz review!I love you guys for it! :D **


	2. The Race

**I would I like to thank those who have read this story. I promise you this story is going to be interesting. Please read and review. All thoughts and opinion are welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

As always, Shiro made a great start followed by Kaz from closely behind. There were about 10 participations in the race including Yuuki. She was the fourth last surrounded by other racers. All the members of Team Jet were afraid of her.

Suddenly, a yellow coloured car bump Sabertra. " Move it kid!," an alien racer yelled at her bumping her car over and over again. Yuuki was clearly annoyed by that because he didn't know who's he messing with. Then, a red coloured appeared beside Sabertra bumping her car hard. SMACK! SMACK! Now Saberta was hit from both sides.

" Yuuki you're need to do something!," Fiona called her feeling pity as Sabertra got mobbed by two dirty racers. "You can't just let those goons do that to you!"

" I know that!," Yuuki replied. " They should know their place! Turbo on!," she roared as Sabertra go into turbo mood. Two cars went spinning thanks to the force. Then they fall far behind. Now Yuuki finally catch up with Team Jet making great comeback. She overtakes Diego and finally Myron leaving her race side by side with Leopatra.

" That was awesome Yuuki," she commented. " Now here's the real race begins!," she said her Leopatra gaining speed trying to overtake Sabertra. " I won't lose!," Yuuki said passionately. Both of their cars are racing neck to neck with equal terms.

" Impressive Yuuki!," Kaz called as Yuuki and Leopatra almost catching up with Falgor. He felt so excited because this is the race is all about. Now all he have to do is overtaking Shiro. " Let's go Falgor!," he shouted as Falgor went into turbo mode accelerate fast heading towards Wolfver. After that, Falgor finally overtakes him.

" Don't get cocky Kaz Gordon," Shiro said in his cool voice. " Wolver! Go!," he said passionately as Wolver use his rocket turbo thanks to the evolve. He's more faster than he's ever before. Now both Falgor and Wolver race side by side.

" Don't forget about me!," Yuuki called. " Sabertra sonic mobile! Speed of sound!," she said as Sabertra release some sort of rocket engine thing that caused her to race in sound speed. Sabertra was one fast as a speed of sound as she catch up with Falgor and Wolver closely from behind.

" What?!," Kaz shrieked as he saw Sabertra coming towards them closely from behind. " I will not lose!," he declared as he makes Falgor raced faster than ever before. Shiro was thinking the same thing. There's no way a speed of sound can ever beat his lightning speed.

" There's come the finish line!," DJ announced. " Who will reach there first? Racer Kaz, Racer Shiro or Racer Yuuki?," he said excitedly as the crowd cheered.

" I will not lose!," Kaz yelled.

" I won't lose either," Yuuki agreed.

" Same here," Shiro said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" The winner is none other than Shiro Sutherland!," DJ announced. " Followed by Kaz Gordon is second place and Yuuki Chizuma at third."

Yuuki sighed as three of them stood on the winner stage. " Now how am I supposed to fix my ride," she mumbled to herself as she watched the race sponsors handed a huge sum of money to Shiro. As the third place, the money given was only enough to fix the engine and the circuits but not enough to buy a new ride.

" Wow Yuuki! You're so awesome out there!," Kaz exclaimed excitedly. " You were like whoosh and shebang! It's so cool! I wanna race you more" Kaz was so fired up that burning fires can be seen on his eyes. Yuuki giggled as she sweatdrops.

" Looks like I'm stuck here," she said to herself but its loud enough for Kaz to hear. " What do you mean," he asked curiously as the Fiona, Myron and Diego walked towards them.

" I don't have any ride to return to Earth remember?," she said. " I've figured out if I win that race and earned a huge bucks, I can buy myself a new ride." Shiro looked away. He was giving 'Its not my fault that you lose' looks again.

" Hey don't worry about it," Kaz reassured her. " We can give you a ride. After all, we've plan to return to Earth too sooner or later."

" Yep that's ride. There's plenty of room left in the bus," Myron agreed.

" Afterall, we're Scan2go racers. We can participate in any races," Fiona added.

" And we're looking forward to race you again Yuuki," Diego said with a laugh.

" So what do you say Yuuki? Are you in?," Kaz asked with a smile.

Yuuki sighed and smiled. " I guess I have no choice since you guys put it that way," she said giggling.

Team Jet except for Shiro cheered when they heard her. Now their journey continues with Yuuki joining them.

* * *

**Please review guys! Chapter 3 is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update minna-san! Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Hey any ideas where we're going?," Fiona said out loud. Their bus was somewhere in the lonely part of the galaxy. This time, PEL was taken over the control instead of Tsuchikage because she raced towards the control faster than Tsuchikage.

"To the race of course," Kaz replied with a smug. " According to this poster, the space station should be right around here somewhere," he said reading the poster.

"Are you sure you get the right coordinate PEL," Myron asked admiring Yuuki's Sabertra.

" I course I am," PEL insisted. " Probably," she added.

" Probably?!," Team Jet shrieked except for Shiro. Yuuki stood up and looked outside the window.

" I didn't see any space station," she said. " All I can see his mist and darkness." Myron got up from his seat and stood next to her observing the view outside.

" That's weird…why would there be a mist at the galaxy," he wondered curiously. Suddenly, a big turbulence attacked the bus causing it to move side to side and even up and down roughly.

" Kyaaa…wh-what's going on?!," Fiona shrieked as she bumped into Diego and end up smashing herself on the ceiling. Everyone in the bus including Shiro started shrieking and yelling.

"PEL do something!," Yuuki yelled as she crashed into Kaz causing them both to land on top of Shiro.

" Get off me! You both heavy,"Shiro hissed he got pinned on the floor by Yuuki and Kaz.

" Hehe….we're sorry," Kaz apologised with a laugh.

"Kyaaaa….! Danger! Danger! High possibility to crash lands," PEL announced as she herself was sick because of the turbulence and rotation.

" I'm too young to die! I haven't eat anything last two hours," Diego yelled as he was rotated side by side.

" Will you stop thinking about your stomach for once!," Fiona snapped as she was pinned on the window. Everything around them were spinning, swirling and rotating until….CRASHHHH!

Everyone lost their consciousness not because of the impact but because of the motion sickness. Shiro was the first person to regain his consciousness followed by Kaz.

" Ow, my head," Kaz said rubbing his head. His vision was still blurry until he realise they were not on the galaxy anymore but on a strange mysterious planet. " Hey, where are we?," he wondered and moves forward.

He suddenly lost his footing and landed on something soft. " Owww!," a female voice cried as soon as he lands on it.

" Oppsie, sorry Fiona," he apologised. Then, he looked at Myron laid not far from Fiona. He walked over to help him. " Hey buddy, you're ok?," he asked helping Myron on his feet.

" Yeah thanks," Myron said rubbing his head. " Where's Diego?," he asked looking around. They both saw Diego was buried under the soil only with his legs on the surface. His face and half of his body was buried underneath.

" Can somebody help me?," Diego said through the soil. Kaz and Myron quickly helped Diego by pulling his legs hard. " Urrrghhh push!," Kaz shrieked as his nerves show up on his forehead everytime when he lifted anything heavy. Their rescue effort quickly joined by Fiona and PEL to push Diego out.

While the rest of the Team JET were busy, Shiro looked around for Yuuki. The rest of gang were recovered but her. He finally found her not far from the bus and still unconscious.

" Hey, you're ok?," he asked running to her side resting her head on his arm. He looked at her feminine-like figure resting on him. She must have land hard on her head after the turbulence and the impact.

"Unforgivable, I show them all one day," she said in her unconsciousness.

" What?," Shiro wondered when she suddenly said that. Yuuki then regain her consciousness again. The first sight she seen was Shiro staring directly at her. Her cheeks turned red and quickly got up from his arm.

" I'm fine. No need to worry about me!," she insisted with a laugh. 'His face was too close to mine!,' she thought as she's still blushing. Shiro remained silent and take a look at the bus.

" We're in trouble," Shiro announced. Team Jet finally managed to get Diego out of the soil and looked at Shiro.

" What do you mean Shiro?," Kaz asked.

" The engine's broke because of the impact caused by the turbulance," he replied turning to them. Everyone groaned and let out a cry of disappointment.

" Looks like we're stranded. I mean I'm stranded again," Yuuki sighed. Then, something caught her attention. They were somewhere in a big open field but she swore she saw a town not far from them. Everyone was busy talking and complaining and failed to notice it.

" You saw the town too right," Shiro said suddenly standing beside her. Yuuki jumped and stared at Shiro.

" Don't ever surprise me like that again Shiro," she said holding her breath. Shiro didn't replied and walked towards the town. Team Jet stopped what they were doing and looked at Shiro.

" Where you're going Shiro?," Kaz asked after his argument with Fiona. Basically, Fiona was blaming him for putting them in this situation and if he didn't persisted to join the race, none of them were in this situation.

" To the town what else?," Shiro replied as Tsuchikage followed me. " We can buy a new engine and the rest of the spare parts."

" A town? Oh yeah. I didn't notice it at all," Myron giggled. So Yuuki and the other walked towards the mysterious town. What greets them there is totally unexpected.

* * *

**Please review this chapter guys! I appreciate if you do so. What happen next is going to be crazy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! Now please enjoy the next chapter! I'm sorry for the late update!**

* * *

" Wow! This town is so cool!," Kaz yelled excitedly as he started exploring the place. For a town, it have a lot of people, shops and hotels. " Let's check this place out guys!"

" Umm..hello! We're supposed to look for engines and other spare parts for out bus remember?!," Fiona reminded him. Seriously, they were stranded in the planet that they never even been on and why he acted so carefree like nothing happen.

" Come on Fiona…can we at least check the food out?," Diego pleaded. "Every planet have their speciality. Hehe."

" Not you too Diego!," Fiona groaned. But deep inside her, she wanted to explore the town badly as her friends but they can do it AFTER the Jet bus have been fixed.

"I wouldn't mind exploring this town. It's really big," Yuuki agreed. " I wonder if they held any races."

" Aww Yuuki…not you too," Fiona let out a cry of disappointment when her only female friend agreed with the guys.

Then, they saw two guys stopped in front of them and whispering at each other. In the next second, a few more people joined their conversation while looking at the Team Jet.

" Heeeyy…I guess they know who we are!," Kaz exclaimed as he walked towards them. " Hey guys, I bet you know the famous team Jet."

" Its Yuuki! Look everyone! THE Yuuki Chizuma is here on our planet!," one of the guys shouted pushing Kaz out of his way. Everyone at the market stopped what they were doing and looked at Yuuki.

" Uh oh," Yuuki said as she felt uneasy. " Hehe..come on I'm not an idol now so umm…..," Yuuki told them as she took two steps back away from her them. 'This is my chance,' she thought as she made her move to run.

" Yuuki! We're your biggest fan!," yelled the fanatic fans as they started chasing after Yuuki. Poor Kaz….He's being trampled all over when the crowds chased after Yuuki.

"Wow! Who knows Yuuki can be so famous," Myron commented as the trio completely ignored Kaz lying on the floor with shoe marks all over his body.

" Oh where's Shiro?," Fiona wondered as Kaz let out a groaned of despair. Is he invisible or something?

" Can anyone see I'm injured here?!," he roared angrily.

Meanwhile somewhere in the town, Yuuki was still chased by those mad crowds. She's been running around for minutes and the crowds still didn't gave up.

" Yuuki! I want to hug you! This is once in a lifetime opportunity,"shouted one of her fans. " Please sing for us Yuuki!." Yuuki sweat dropped. Just how stubborn was her fans really is? She's not an idol anymore. Why should they care? She's just a normal scan2go racer. It's the Team Jet they should be chasing not her.

Suddenly, a hand appeared out from nowhere dragging her toward an alley. Yuuki was about to scream but she had a hand placed on her mouth stopping her from talking or screaming. When she turned around to see the person kidnapping her, it was Shiro.

" Keep quiet and don't move," he told her as he watched the crowds wondering around in confusion when Yuuki just disappeared from their sights. After the crowds finally gone, Shiro let go of her. Yuuki wiped the sweats on her forehead and let out a sigh of relief.

" Thanks Shiro, I owe you one," she said with a smile.

Shiro however looked away and crossed him arms. " Don't get it wrong. I was coincidently passed by and you seemed helpless to do anything on your own."

A nerve of anger appeared on Yuuki's forehead. " What did you say?," she asked feeling wave of anger surrounding her chest.

" Looks like you can't go out with that face of yours," Shiro said looking around making sure there's no one at sight.

" I guess you right and what's wrong with my face anyway?!," Yuuki yelled at him. Honestly, Shiro could be really insensitive sometimes. "You have any idea how to deal with this problem Mr smarty pants?," Yuuki sneered.

Shiro smirked and reached something in his pockets and handed her a piece or red clothing. " Here. Wrap this around your head." Yuuki sweat dropped when she looked at it.

" A bandana? You got to be kidding…," Yuuki scoffed. " Do you have better idea than this? There's no way I'm wearing this stupid bandana!"

Shiro sighed and turned his back on her. " Alright…suit yourself. If you being mobbed again, I won't help you this time." Yuuki gritted her teeth and roughly took the bandana from Shiro's hand. The bandana was big enough to cover her hair.

"You look like you don't have any hair at all," Shiro smirked. Yuuki blushed slightly and looked away.

" Shut up," she snapped. " Oh since when you have this anyway?"

" None of your business," Shiro replied coldly.

Yuuki smiled while adjusting the bandana. Gathering all her courage, Yuuki stepped out of the alley to face the crowds. For some reason, they didn't chase her. Then she heard someone whispered behind her back but it's loud enough for her to hear.

" Look mommy, that girl is really weird. Is she bald?," a kid said to her mother.

" How rude..don't say thing to people like that," the mother scolded her son as they quickly walked away from her.

" Looks like it works," Shiro commented. Yuuki groaned when she heard him. It worked and it sucked. After that, Shiro and Yuuki walked to the space ship spare part shop to look for any good engine to run the bus. Kaz, Fiona, Diego and Myron were already there.

Fiona gasped when she saw Yuuki. " Oh gosh! What happen to you?! Did something explode on your head?," she asked with concern. The guys including Shiro chuckled because they find her very funny. Yuuki shot the guys her death glare which makes them stop.

" Alright kiddo, here's your engine. Now pay up," the shop owner said placing an engine on the counter. Shiro stepped forward and paid the engine with the money he won during the previous race.

" Alright! Let's fix the engine," Fiona said happily as they made their way where the Jet Bus was.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Team Jet looked at the empty space in front of them. They were confused and clueless.

" Guys…where's the bus?," Myron asked as he kept staring the site where their bus crashed.

" I have no idea," Kaz and Diego replied at the same time. Everyone except of Shiro was in blank expression.

* * *

**Please review guys! Any comments and thoughts are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter! I love you guys! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy it please!**

* * *

" I thought this is where we left the bus," Fiona said scratching her head. Diego gasped and caused everyone to jump.

" Don't tell me someone's have stole it!," he exclaimed gripping Kaz's collar in panic. " And we're stranded here for the rest of our life, eat nothing but scorpions!"

Fiona growled and punched Diego back to his senses. " Knock it off will you! There's no way we're gonna stay in this planet."

" Judging by the bus's weight and size, there's no way anyone could carry it by hand. Plus with the condition, there's no way they could even start the engine," Myron said in his professor mode. He's the brain among Team Jet after all.

" If what Myron said is right, who do you think the culprit is?," Yuuki asked curiously.

" I believe that's your answer," Shiro said calmly pointing something behind them. They turned around and saw a futuristic tow truck towing their bus away. Kaz and the others squealed and quickly ran after the truck.

" Hey what do you think you're doing! That's our bus!," Kaz yelled on the top of his lungs.

"Give it back to us! We need it to get of this planet!," Myron added as he panted because he's not an athlete type of guy.

" You can't just take it without someone's permission!," Fiona yelled as they followed the truck. Yuuki and Shiro sweat dropped as they both watched them followed the truck cluelessly.

" Shall we go?," Yuuki asked politely to Shiro. He closed his eyes and walked ahead of her without saying anything. All they need to do was to follow the truck making any fuss and claimed it back. How easy was that.

They reached a place that looked like a junkyard. Instead of a yard filled with junk, the place was full of space ship that still intact.

" Umm…excuse me, the bus belongs to us and we need to fix it to get out of here," Yuuki said to the truck driver after he placed the bus among the space vehicles. She and Shiro didn't break a sweat while Team Jet panted heavily on their knees.

"Heh? This is your space bus?," the driver asked.

" Ye-yeah! Ha…hah….we just happen to hah hah crash lands here," Kaz replied while panting hard.

The truck driver laughed and brought curiosity from everyone. He leaned towards them and smirked. " No can do kiddo! You do even have a crash land licence?," the driver asked patting Kaz's head.

Fiona stepped forward and shoved his hands away from Kaz. " Crash land licence? What the heck is that?!," she barked angrily.

" Yeah! I never heard of crash land licence anyway. You made it up. Do we need a licence everytime we crash land?," Deigo agreed.

" In this planet yes. That's the rule made by our mayor. Any visitors crash lands in this planet must have their crash lands licence or have their vehicles confiscated."

Yuuki could feel her cheeks turn red with anger as angry nerve popped on her forehead when she heard that. Enough is enough! Her ride just broken, and they stranded, found a way to fix the bus but some weirdo end up confiscated it. How bad was her luck?!

" Look octopops ( because the driver looks like an octopus)! We didn't have time for your silly talk! Just give us our ride and we're never came back this planet ever again!," Yuuki said sharply as she stepped forward. '_ One more talk from this octopops dude and I gonna grilled him up,'_ she thought evilly.

The so-called octopops looked at Yuuki and gasped. " Yo-you're Yuuki Chizuma aren't ya?," he asked excitedly.

" Huh? What? No!," Yuuki denied it. _' How did he know? I'm wearing the bandana the whole time,'_ she thought rubbing her bandana.

" Of course it's you! I can see your blue hair flowing out!," the driver exclaimed. "The mayor is a big fan of THE Yuuki Chizuma. Perhaps THE Yuuki and persuaded him land let your ride go free," the driver said.

" Hey you're right! It's good thing you're here Yuuki! Now where's the mayor? Where did he live?," Kaz asked excitedly. Yuuki sighed and adjust her bandana. The driver handed Kaz some map and circled a building that looked like a palace on the map.

So Team Jet set out to find the palace. They finally find it in the middle of the town. It was big and the whole place was heavy guarded. Kaz was about to enter the gate but was stopped by the guards with their sharp spades.

'I need to get this thing over with,' Yuuki thought as she stepped forward. " Tell your mayor that I, Yuuki Chizuma come to visit him!," she demanded.

" You? THE Yuuki Chizuma? Don't take us for a fool!," the guards sneered. But when Yuuki took of her bandana the jumped and stared at her in disbelief. "Yo-you're Yuuki Chizuma! I don't believe it!," they said excitedly.

Suddenly, a noise coming from the palace caused them to turn around. They saw the mayor came out of the building accompanied by his royal advisor and prime minister.

" Hoho! It's Yuuki Chizuma!," he said excitedly and rushed towards Yuuki and hugged her. " I'm your biggest fan. Even though you quitted, but I still listen to your songs and kept all the poster and figurine."

_' Creepy,_' Yuuki thought as he pushes the mayor away. " Look, we're here for a special business," Yuuki told him.

"We need the bus back," Shiro said boldly straight forward.

" Sure I give you back!," the mayor said happily.

" Really?," the Team Jet asked with sparkles in their eyes.

The mayor nodded. " Yes! If Yuuki would sing a few song to entertain me," he said excitedly.

" Hey, that's sound easy enough! What do you say Yuuki," Kaz asked as everyone looked at her.

Yuuki paused for a moment and looked away. " I refuse!," she answered flatly as if she didn't care.

"WHAT?!," everyone but Shiro shrieked.

" You heard me. I'm refuse. Do I even need to spell it for you guys?,' she said angrily crossing her arms.

" Bu-but the bus! You have to!," Myron protested. Yuuki sighed and looked at the mayor.

" Looks old man! I'm not an idol anymore so there's no need to force me! Why don't we settle this in more mature way," she said seriously while taking out her Scan2go machine.

" I'm sure you heard of Scan2go," she smirked. Shiro smiled and looked at the mayor.

" I'm with her. If we win, you give our ride back," Shiro said confidently.

" Hey, that's more like it!," Kaz agreed. Fiona, Myron and Diego nodded.

The mayor looked at them and nodded. " Fine then, it's a deal since Yuuki asked for it. I'll send a few of this planet representative. The race starts tomorrow."

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter guys? Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update guys! Thank you so much for the comment. Thank you for waitng patiently. **

* * *

" Who do you think would be their representative?," Fiona asked, drying her hair with a hairdryer.

Now, the Team Jet were in a fancy hotel and they staying there for free without any need to pay. Because of why? Yuuki of course! Even the manager of the hotel loves Yuuki!

" I don't know…but hey don't worry about that anyway!," Kaz replied rolling over comfortably on his bed. It's been a while since he ever rest his back on a comfortable-looking bed.

" Yep! We have Shiro and Kaz remember? There's no way someone out there would stand a chance with these two," Diego agreed, munching two donuts at the same time. " And….it's really great to have Yuuki around too…", he added.

" Ye-yeah…mmm…even the food is free!," Myron said, devouring a giant lobster.

" Hey! Save some for me guys!," Kaz said, jumping off his bed. He took a giant chicken piece from the trolley and ate it deliciously.

Yuuki was totally pissed off. She was sulking at the corner of the room the whole time. " What am I? A walking credit card?!," she exploded, giving a sharp piercing glare to the guys except for Shiro.

The guys felt a cold shivers running down their spine. It's as if Yuuki would kill them anytime soon. " Haha…we're just kidding," Kaz sweatdropped as Yuuki's angry blue aura surround the room.

" That's enough guys..," Shiro interrupted before Yuuki ' kill' them. " You need to save those energy for tomorrow. Remember, we're still stranded here."

Yuuki sighed and lazily threw herself on a bed. " Yeah sure.

* * *

" WECOME TO THE RACE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!," DJ announced as usual. " Today, this race is was specially for our favourite former idol Yuuki Chizuma. She's a really big hit on this planet!"

Yuuki sweatdropped as the crowds cheered loudly. She clearly doesn't want to be acknowledged blindly by her fans.

" Joining the race today will be Team Jet!," DJ said pointing to his right side.

Team Jet waved and smile like always except for Shiro. He doesn't even bother to smile at his annoying fangirls he made throughout his stay here.

" Yuuki! We love you! Don't leave!," a guy said.

" Yuuki! Do you best! But don't leave this planet!," another fan agreed, shouting loudly on the top of his lungs.

The whole Team Jet sweatdropped. Yep, even Shiro. " Looks like Yuuki has all the attention," Myron said.

" Are they really supporting you or they want you to lose?," Fiona asked feeling confuse by the cheers. They were cheering for her to do her best in the race, or they also want her to lose so that she can't leave the planet. Which one is which?

" Who knows," Yuuki replied with a shrug.

" Next, joining the race will be ANTARES!," DJ announced, pointing to his left side. The mysterious racer who's hiding under his hood suddenly turned into Antares.

" ANTARES?!," Team Jet shrieked with overwhelming surpriseness well except for Yuuki and Shiro. Both of them looked at him blankly as if they already notice his presence.

" What are you doing here?!," Kaz asked, pointing his finger at him.

Antares smirked and flipped his hair in a cool way. As for Yuuki, what he did was utterly DISGUSTING.

" My…I'm the representative here of course," he replied, keeping his cool.

Fiona looked like she about to explode. What the HELL was Antares doing?! They were trying to get out of the planet but why he…?! If she had her way, she would choke him to death for getting in the way.

Antares looked at them. Then, his attention focused on Yuuki. " So, this is the idol they're talking about..," he said, eyeing Yuuki sharply.

" I told you! I'm a for-," Yuuki snapped but Antares cut her quickly.

" You found yourself a new member huh Kaz?," Antares asked, not bothering to hear her explanation.

Kaz giggled and quickly threw his arm around Yuuki's neck. " Yep that's right! Starting today, she's a Team Jet," he said proudly.

Yuuki squinted her eyes and gently took off his arm. " Wait, I didn't recall joining your team," she protested but Kaz was too distracted to hear her. He was way too excited about the race.

" Don't worry Yuuki! You do your best!," Kaz reassured her, but that's not what she's trying to say.

* * *

All of them get in their positions as the race was about to start. Tense atmosphere surrounded the racers as they both do whatever it takes to win.

" Card set!," DJ said.

" Alright!, Scan 1," Kaz said passionately.

" Scan 2!," Antares announced.

" Ready GOOOOO!," they said together at the same time.

This time, Antares made a great start. He was moved ahead of Team Jet and accelerated faster. He didn't call himself the Lightning Desert for nothing.

" Tch! Show off!," Yuuki mumbled to herself as Sabertra slowly catch up after Scorvilain.

" Hah. Not bad for an idol. You really have the move there. But is it enough to defeat me?," Antares taunted.

" You bet!," Shiro interrupted as Wolver can be seen gaining closer to them. Fearing Shiro would overtake him, Antares was forced to use his turbo.

" That guy!," Yuuki said bitterly clenching her fist.

" You need to keep your emotion under control. Don't let him mess with your mind," Shiro told her as Wolver and Sabertra raced side by side.

Yuuki bit her lips and smile. That's right. They're here to win the race to get out of the planet. All these time, she was in a bad mood just because everyone still recognize as her idol.

" Hey Shiro….," she said nicely.

" Hmm?," he looked her with his calm expression.

" Let's do it!," Yuuki said with a passionate smile. Shiro smiled slightly and looked at Wolver.

" Turbo on!," both of them said at the same time.

" Guys! You're forgetting us!," Kaz called as Yuuki and Shiro went ahead of them.

Antares was busy complimenting himself as the Team Jet was far behind. " I'm so good. Being a representative in this planet was a good idea after all. If I win, I gonna get all the attention I need," he said to himself.

His sweet moment quickly turn into bitter when Sabertra and Wolver catch up with him.

" You're not getting away Antares!," Yuuki warned as Sabertra gaining closer and closer to Scorvilain.

" You not getting ahead of me!Not in my watch!," Antares scowled as Scorvilain released some sort of slippery oil, causing Sabertra to lose her momentum.

" Kyaaa!," Yuuki screamed as Sabertra spins and bumped into Falgol, who was coincidently behind her. " I leave it to you Shiro!," she called.

" Oww!," Kaz moaned as Sabertra hit Falgol very hard, knocking them far behind.

" Ceh," Shiro avoided the oil easily. He didn't even bother to stretch his limit because he overtaked Antares without any effort and goes to the finishing round first.

" The winner is Shiro Sutherland!," DJ announced as Shiro stood on the first place stage with Antares of the second and Kaz in the third place.

" You did it Shiro! Thanks to you, we're getting out here," Yuuki cheered happily. She was overwhelmed with happiness until she threw her arm around Shiro, hugging him tightly.

" HEHH?!," everyone looked at them shrieking with more surpriseness. Shiro's face can be seen a little red but he did his best to hide it. Hey? How do you feel when a girl hugged you for your very first time?

He seemed didn't mind it at all but he didn't hug her back. He waited patiently for Yuuki to release him.

" Ne…let's get our ride back everyone," Yuuki said, turning to her friends after hugging Shiro.

" Ye-yeah!," Fiona said, struggling for words. ' Does she feel awkward for hugging Shiro?'

Thanks to Shiro, Team Jet finally made it out from the planet. New adventures ahead of them. What happen to Antares you ask? Well after his beatings, he was fired. Poor guy….

* * *

**More review, early updates! Please review! Tell me if you like this chpt! **


End file.
